Mt Silver Sillies
by Flygoon
Summary: In which Red ends up falling down Mt. Silver, Lance uses Hyper Beam on a human again, and Gold gets ditched. My first fic for Pokemon, I hope it's good! Rated K Plus for cartoon violence.


**My entrance! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned it, we'd have mega Flygon already, fairy types wouldn't exist, and X and Y would've been challenging.**

Gold knew that this was going to be the toughest battle of his life. He'd conquered Lance, he'd beaten all 16 gyms in the Kanto and Johto regions, and he'd nearly filled his dex, but they were nothing compared to what he was about to do.

Three years before he set out on his journey, he, like everyone else at Newbark Town, had heard the rumours about how one trainer had taken down Team Rocket with the occasional help of his rival, Blue, who may have even been more punchable than Silver from what had been reported, defeated said rival to become Kanto champion, filled his dex, and then disappeared. Only Mt. Silver, where he was headed now, remained unsearched, the treacherous conditions forcing anyone to turn back.

Apart from him. And maybe the rogue trainer too.

He took a deep breath, his typhlosion at his side comforting him, and entered the mountain, immediately being swallowed up by the all-consuming darkness. It was as if the entire place had fired a dark pulse at him. However, he'd been in similar situations before, and knew the solution was to use flash. After doing this, he could see where to go.

The journey itself wasn't too bad. Apart from some surprisingly high levelled wild pokémon, it wasn't very challenging, and soon reached the top level.

What he saw shocked him.

Red himself, facing away from him, looking out over the mountain, the view obscured by snow. Gold saw that as he cautiously approached, the legend was wearing what looked like skis, and with all the gear too.

"Is this the part where I battle you?" Gold whispered, but then realised the wind would have eliminated his voice, even if he'd raised it to a shout. Then he had an idea. He'd call Lance on his pokegear to come and help. After a quick conversation, the ex-champion confirmed he was on his way with the help of his full team.

Gold then turned back to Red, whose frown of intrigue slowly melted into a smirk as he pushed off from the top of Mt Silver and began skiing down the mountain which had been his refuge for three whole years.

It was at this moment that Lance finally reached the base of the mountain, having taken a leisurely ride on his dragonite, as he assumed it would be a simple task of reuniting Red with his mother. He'd assumed wrong, and the first thing he saw as he looked up was a huge ball of snow, rapidly picking up speed and coming in his direction. Being hot-headed as he was, he assumed, wrongly of course, that it was somehow an abomasnow which had developed a new way of traversing mountains the fast way. He knew exactly what to do.

"Dragonite, hyper beam," he calmly stated. The orange pseudo-legendary complied, shooting a vast beam of energy at the "abomasnow".

Unbeknownst to him, the object at which he'd set dragonite on the warpath was actually Red himself, as he'd started skiing, he'd pulled a cocky loser sign at Gold. However, he wasn't looking where he was going and so one of the skis went up a rock which acted as a ramp of sorts, sending Red's balance south, and began an uncontrollable spin. Rapidly, he picked up snow, twigs and all sorts of things, so ended up looking like the very pokémon Lance mistook him for. The next thing that he knew was that suddenly his cocoon was shattered away by a blinding light, and luckily, he only fell a few metres before his fall was cushioned by the snow. He'd stopped at the foot, and once his sodden ski mask was removed, he saw who was responsible.

Lance himself.

Red's normally serious frown broke into one of pure rage. Without any command, all six of his pokémon emerged: the Kanto starters, lapras, snorlax and pikachu, all looking equally enraged. The next thing that happened was that Lance was sent airborne all the way back to Pallet town. Somehow, he landed in though the roof of professor Oak's lab. The old man, somehow, thought of it as a new trainer, and so greeted Lance.

"Welcome to the world of pokémon! Are you a boy or a girl… oh hey Lance how's it going!" he said, and with a knowing look saw the hole in his roof. "How…"

"Long story prof!" the ex-champion replied, more jovially than he should have done.

Back on Mt. Silver…

"Guys?" Gold said.

 **I hope that wasn't too bad!**


End file.
